The present invention relates generally to the field of data reading/writing drive systems and, more particularly, to an electromagnetically controlled drive system and method.
Optical media, eg., compact discs (CDs), digital video discs (DVDs), and smart cards, have become the standard media for storing and distributing large quantities of information in a relatively small and compact package. The mechanism or drive system for reading data from, or writing data to, these types of data storage media, however, generally requires several different actuators and motors. For example, in rotating media applications, the following motors and actuators are generally required: 1) a spindle motor to rotate the media; 2) a sled motor to move an optical head across or along tracks of the media: 3) a loading motor for receiving and properly mounting the media on a spindle; 4) a tilt motor for adjusting an angle of the media or the optical head relative to each other; and 5) focus and tracking actuators for media tracking adjustments. Accordingly, the cost, power dissipation, and potential for mechanical malfunction associated with conventional drive systems may be significant.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electromagnetically controlled drive system for accessing a data storage medium comprises an optical signal generator and a reflector element adapted to receive an optical signal from the optical signal generator. The reflector element is also adapted to direct the optical signal toward the data storage medium. The system also comprises an electromagnetic element adapted to generate an electromagnetic field proximate to the reflector element. The reflector element is adapted to respond to the electromagnetic field to move the optical signal relative to the data storage medium in response to a change in the electromagnetic field.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for accessing a data storage medium comprises directing an optical signal toward the data storage medium via a reflector element. The method also comprises generating an electromagnetic field proximate to the reflector element. The reflector element is adapted to respond to the electromagnetic field to move the optical signal relative to the data storage medium in response to a change in the electromagnetic field.